Back at Barden
by Pitchingitperfectly
Summary: What actually happened after the Bellas won the ICCAs? This is my take on the Bellas and Trebles second year at barden. There will be romance and drama throughout. Beca and Jesse are the main couple but I am open to suggestions. I hope that you like my take on it. Please read and review. Feel more than welcome to send me prompts as I dont have a set plot for this story. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Back at Barden Chapter 1

It was move in day for the new college year. Beca had decided to return back to Barden University despite a year ago having her heart set on moving to LA. All this changed when she became leader of the Bellas. She had made friends with a different but crazy bunch of girls which was totally different for Beca. She couldn't imagine not knowing these girls. They had made it so far and even winning the ICCAs so obviously there was no turning back she had heart set on winning for the second time.

This year things were different. Aubrey had graduated, you would have thought that Beca would have been relieved about that but deep down she wasn't. Despite what had happened she had grown close the her.

Beca was sat in her taxi impatiently tapping her foot. This was due to anticipation of what's to come and anxiety. That anxiety was all because of one movie loving, weirdo- Jesse! She hadn't seen him the entire summer. They'd called and Skyped but it wasn't the same as physically being there with him. She kept thinking what if he doesn't like me anymore what would she do then? As she thought about all the negative consequences she could feel her walls building back up, the ones that Jesse had tried so hard to break down. Beca kept reassuring herself that of course he'd still like her she flipping serenaded him in the ICCAs.

Beca pulled up to Barden. This year she had pulled a few strings and was rooming with Fat Amy. Getting out of the taxi she took in her surroundings. "BECA!" She heard someone shouting, before looking to where it was coming from she instantly knew that it was Fat Amy. "Beca, over here." Turning around Fat Amy was huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath from running. "I really do hate vertical running." Saying between breaths.

"Hey how was your summer?" Beca asked struggling to grab all her belongings from the taxi.

"No offence Beca we have all year to talk about how I fought dingoes." Beca was slightly taken back by this. "How was your summer with your boytoy eh?" Beca sighed.

"We called and Skyped quite often but we didn't see each other."

"You're kidding right?" Beca was now really confused. "You're telling me you survived summer without seeing Jesse? Your sexual tension must be through he roof." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey, uh we should totally go check out our room now." Beca said to changed the topic.

A few hours had gone by and Beca and Amy were almost settled in. Then there was a knock at the door. Chloe had showed up. Chloe walked straight in and was looking awfully panicked. "Guys we have a big problem. Now that Aubrey had graduated we need to find a perfect replacement which isn't going to be easy so what I suggest is that we go down to the stall at the activities fair and persuade people to audition for us."

"Surely it wont be that difficult, we won the ICCAs we should have lost of people interested." Beca said quite flippantly. Amy agreed.

Cynthia-Rose and Lily were managing the stall when Beca, Chloe and Amy got there. They all greeted each other and talked about their summers all while Chloe was panicking and handing out flyers to everyone that walked past. However all Beca could think about was Jesse. She looked over to the Trebles stand but he wasn't anywhere to be seen but Benji was. She knew that they were sharing a room again this year so Beca slowly and quietly slipped her self away. What she didn't hear is Chloe and Amy exchange a conversation about where she was and how Amy could see her walk over the the Trebles.

"Uh, hey Benji, have you seen Jesse?" Beca asked quite awkwardly.

"Yeah he's in our room he should be here soon but you should go see him, he said that you haven't seen each other all summer." Benji said while pulling out colourful hankies from his jacket pocket.

Beca walked up to the door and it was slightly open. She could hear the voice of another girl. Every possible negative thought ran through her head, the main one being 'is Jesse cheating on me?' She walked up closer and could hear giggling. Beca knocks on the door trying not to look in. Her blood began to boil, then Jesse opened the door fully. She looks at the girl in, she has long dark blonde hair and a petite frame. "Beca It's so good to see you." Jesse says wrapping his arms arm her. She mumbles something like 'it's good to see you too.' She feels so relaxed when Jesses arms are around her.

"Oh this is my next door neighbour Alice, its her first year here at Barden and I told her to audition for the Bellas since Aubrey has graduated." Jealousy raged through my body. They seemed so close. "And this is my girlfriend Beca." She found a comfort when he said those words.

Beca and Alice shared an awkward greeting then Alice decided that she shouldn't intrude. "Uh I'm just gonna go you seem like you have some catching up to do." Alice quickly grabbed her bag and made her way for the door.

"Ive missed you so much." Jesse says while putting his hands on Beca's shoulders.

"I've missed you too." Beca said trying to hide any emotion that sounded like jealousy.

That evening Beca and Jesse watched a movie and every so often they would have to pause it because they just kept talking (and kissing). They'd been apart for a few months so they wanted to savour every second they spent with each other. It had started getting dark and Beca was feeling a little sleepy. When the movie finally came to an end Beca got up and said that she should probably get going otherwise Amy would freak. They had both totally lost themselves with each other that they completely forgot about the activities fair too. Just as Beca was leaving Jesse leaned in and kissed her. It was just a peck but they felt everything.

"Goodnight, Becs."

"Goodnight." Just as Beca has turned around to leave she went back and gave Jesse a kiss. This time is was more meaningful. "See ya tomorrow."

Beca got back to her dorm. She was hoping that Amy would be asleep but obviously she wasn't. "Beca, Beca, Beca. What have you been up to today? Did you completely forget about the activities fair because that's not leader of the bellas material."

"Sorry, I went to see jesse and we both completely forgot about it. I'll make it up to you I promise." Beca says hoping and praying that Amy doesn't pry anything out of her. Not that there was anything juicy but Any has a wild imagination.

"Soooooooo?" Amy said with a smirk on her face. "What did you and Jesse do?"

"We talked and watched a movie." Beca said. However I don't think Amy was buying it even though it was the complete and utter truth. Beca knew she would regret saying this but it was too late it had already come out if her mouth. "Jesse is friends with a new girl here and I don't like it but I don't want be a complete psycho and tell him he can't be friends with other girls. I met her earlier but she was acting a little too friendly."

"You're sooooo jealous." Amy kept repeating over and over. It was quite annoying so Beca left the room to go brush her teeth. When she came back Amy was passed out and Beca breathed a breathe of relief.

The next morning all the acapella groups were waiting for the first person to audition. The Bellas were chatting amongst themselves. They got to choose the song that everyone would perform and it was 'Don't Stop Believing'. There were a few good ones but no one stood out until the very last person and you guessed it, it was Jesse' 'friend' Alice. "Oh my god we totally have to take her becs." Squeaked Chloe.

"I think that we all need to really think about such a big decision. Lucy was totally amazing too." Beca snaps. She really didn't want Alice to join the Bellas but truthfully she had been the best.

"I know why Beca doesn't want her, she's the girl that was flirting which Jesse according to Beca. You're totally intimidated by her." Amy says smugly.

"I am not intimidated by her at all."

"Then let her join the Bellas." Chloe piped up. Beca wasn't going to let people think that she could be intimidated so she gave in and let Alice join.

It was initiation night and they had kidnapped Alice and blindfolded her. Beca handed her 'the blood of past bellas.' "Now repeat after me, I sing your name' promise to fulfil my duties as a Bella and honour it without letting us down." Beca says sternly.

"I _Alice_ , promise to fulfil my duties as a Bella and honour it without letting us down." Alice says squealing at the end. Everyone then cheered except for Beca. "Wait, I was talking to Abby and she said that there was something about having our vocal chords ripped out by wolves."

Chloe then piped up looking at Beca "Well originally Bellas and Treblemakers are forbidden to date, they completely despised each other but little Beca here fell head of heels for a Treblemakers himself."

"Oh yeah I met you the other day, Jesse is my childhood next door neighbour. We were best friends when we were younger and because if him I go to Barden and he persuaded me to audition for the Bellas."

This was making Beca's blood boil. She had a weird feeling about this girl but she didn't want to come across as a possessive girlfriend.

Anyways they had all made their way to hood night. Amongst the crowd of people Jesse had managed to find Beca. "BECAW!"

"You're really drunk right now, aren't you?" Beca smiled.

"Actually no, well maybe slightly tipsy. So I see Alice is now a Bella." Jesse and Beca look over to Alice she's already awkwardly staring back at them and Jesse calls her over.

"Hey, how does it feel to be a Bella?"

"Well we haven't exactly done any rehearsing yet but I'm super excited for it" Alice squeaked and jumped grabbing on to Jesse' arm. Beca's death glare made Alice stop and let go of Jesse.

"Yeah well make sure you're not too hungover for rehearsals tomorrow because you'd be wrong if you thought I wasn't going to be a complete and utter bitch like Aubrey." Beca with a hint of attitude. At this point Alice was completely confused who was Aubert? She then put two and two together and realised that Aubrey was the Bella that had graduated.

The music got louder and people began singing and dancing. Even though Beca had said that she intended on being like Aubrey she knew that she wasn't going to be that strict and would let others have a say in the group. Everyone danced the night away getting a little too drunk but isn't that college for you.

The next morning Beca was up preparing for the first meeting and what they would perform at regionals. Beca struggled to get Amy up due to the fact that Amy was severely hungover from last nights antics. Beca was surprised that she hadn't gone back to some guys dorm.

"Amy, its time to go. We have a lot to discuss."

"UGH! Beca, please don't ell me you're going all Aubrey on us. You the cool one so please let me have an extra five minutes. Im not naturally this good looking, sleep is my main priority."

"5 minutes then I want to see you a rehearsals." Beca said while walking out he door. She could hear Fat Amy saying 'yes ma'am' and Beca smiled.

While walking to rehearsals she got a text from Jesse that read ' _Hey baby, good luck for rehearsals xx"_ Beca smiled to herself looking down at her phone. "Hey Million Dollar Baby." Jesse was stood right in front of her.

"Hey, off to rehearsals?" Beca asks.

"Yep, its gonna be so good! You better watch we may even beat you this year at the ICCAs" Jesse said knowing this would get something out of Beca.

"Yeah we'll see." Beca said smirking. Beca looked down at her watch it read '7.59'. "I'd better get going I super stressed about this now that I'm the one completely in-charge and if it all fails it'll be all my fault then the bellas will disown me and-" Beca was cut off by Jesse kissing her on the lips. It was soft but sweet.

"Becs, you're going to be amazing I promise you." That made beca feel slightly better, I mean at least Jesse believes in her she told herself.

'Thank you but I better actually get going because god forbid I am late on the first day." She kissed him again "See ya later weirdo."

'Later Becs." Jesse said while turning away.

Beca got to rehearsals she was surprised to see Fat Amy there as 5 minutes ago she was still in bed. "Right ladies." Beca said while putting her hands together. "Obviously I cant run the this group all by myself so I've decided to take it upon myself to have a co-leader, two co-leaders to be exact. So Chloe, Amy would you be up for it?"

"Yeah totally." Chloe said beaming.

"Sure thing, shawhshank!" Fat Amy bellowed.

"Regionals are coming up so we need to decide on a set list." Beca explained. "We need to kick ass and beat those no good trebles. We cant let them walk all over us."

The first rehearsal hadn't gone quite to plan. The girls were too busy talking about the elephant in the room aka Beca anal Jesses relationship. However Beca did secretly like it because she knew for a fact that Alice had a thing for Jesse.

After rehearsals the Bellas went out for dinner, this wasn't a common occurrence but Chloe suggested it to celebrate for the year to come. They went to a local restaurant down the street from Barden.

"A toast for the year ahead of us." Chloe said while holding up her glass of lemonade. "I just wanna say that I love you guys so much and were gonna rock this, this year." She was now staring to tear up.

"Alright Chlo I think we all get." Beca says while consoling Chloe. The truth was that Chloe didn't know how to cope without Aubrey, They'd been through college together and Aubrey took the elaborate decision too graduate while Chloe wanted to be a Bella with all the new Bellas because they were a family and families stick together.

While sat at dinner Beca and Jesse were texting each other they just wanted to be together. Beca tried to speed this up along but the girls were having so much fun just laughing with each other. Alice had been quite open about her past (Jesse included). It only got a little awkward when. Amy said "Hey Beca, you wanna watch innocent lil' Alice here. She has a history with your man."

Beca and Alice both brushed it off and Alice said something along the lines of "Jesse and I are just buddies."

Then Amy muttered "Beca and Jesse started out as just buddies too." It wasn't unnoticed either.

 **A/N- That's the first chapter done. I really hope that you liked it. Please read and review. Prompts are much appreciated. Thank you xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Barden Chapter 2

A few days had past since the awkwardness at the restaurant. Bella rehearsals were getting better and by better they had all decided on a set list for regionals. Regionals weren't until mid November but being prepared is very important. Bella rehearsals had finished and Beca and Jesse had made plans to go out on a real date. Beca insisted that she didn't want anything fussy or romantic but Jesse was not letting her get away from it.

It was a Friday evening and Beca was getting ready for this said date. She really didn't know what to wear. She asked Amy but she was no help. She said that the more revealing the better but Beca wasn't the type of girl that wanted to ogled by men. In the end Beca slipped on some black jeans and flowy shirt with black heeled boots.

"Sooo Beca, what's the plan for you and Jesse tonight?" Fat Amy asked while winking at Beca.

"Jesse and I are going to watch a movie and then for dinner." Beca said while gathering her belonging and tossing them into a purse.

"That's all?" Amy said. You could clearly tell she was trying to get at something but Beca looked past it as she didn't want it brought up. "Come on Becs, I'm dying to know the intimate details!"

"Yeah well you're not going to get any." Beca says while straightening her jacket. Beca felt extremely nervous about this date. She'd been on one before but it was with a guy that she wasn't interested in. She didn't want to screw it up like usual. She didn't like letting people in but Jesse had wormed his way in so she had no choice to let him se the real her. In fact that terrified her, the thought of someone knowing everything about you.

Beca met Jesse out by the gates of barden. The movie was down the road and the restaurant they weer going to was just opposite which was very convenient. They got their seats and were all settled down. Beca had opted out of snacks because she didn't want to be full for dinner afterwards. Jesse on the other hand had gone all out with popcorn, gummy bears, strawberry laces and a large Coca Cola. Jesse didn't care if he was too full for food as he said that you cannot watch a movie without a bazillion amount of snacks.

Around halfway through the movie Jesse had decided to put his arm around Beca. This made her tense up. Jesse felt this but kept his arm there. He thought that she needed to get used to this coupling thing and this was a simple yet romantic gesture.

The movie had finished and Beca and Jesse left. Due to the fact that Jesse managed to drink the entire large Coca Cola he had to use the restroom before actually leaving for dinner. Beca stood and waited for him. She could see a group of around 5 boys walking in her direction. They were shouting all sorts. This made her tense up. There was something about seeing a group 'rough' boys that made her anxious. She knew they weer going to say something to her. 'Hurry up Jesse.' She thought to herself.

"What's a smoking hot girl like you standing all alone on this fine night?" One of them asked while touching her face and down her arm.

"Get off me you creep!" While pushing of their hand with such force. "Go crawl back into the hole you came out of!" anger was rising in her and she isn't one to put down a fight. She clenched her fists.

"Oooh a feisty one." Another one said. They al began laughing and getting closer and closer.

"Hey Bec you should-" Jesse was cut off when he was what was going on. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Leave her alone!" Jesse wasn't one for confrontation or fighting but he didn't want anything to happen to Beca.

The boys backed off and one of them muttered something like 'we could've had some fun.'

"Beca are you okay?" Jesse asked while holding her tight. "Did they hurt you?" He was started to seriously panic.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Beca you don't have to put on a brave face in front of me."?

"Honestly Jesse I'm fine. I can stick up for myself. Remember I got arrested for punching a guy and breaking a window." She said trying to make a joke to loosen the tension. "Jess I'm okay."

"Promise?"

"I Promise." She was bold and kissed him just as a reassurance. It was the truth she was okay but there was something in her that sparked fear. Yes she was strong and could stick up for herself but she was outnumbered big time

They got to the restaurant. It was Italian and that was Jesse's favourite type of food. They sat down at the tabled that was reserved specifically for them. Beca was aware that she was being quiet but she didn't really feel like talking.

"Beca, you're clearly not okay. We can back if you want." Jesse said full of concern. "Please stop shutting me out."

"It just freaked me a little they could've done anything with me, but honestly I'm fine I'll get over it."

Beca knew that she had to prove that she was okay so she decided to start a conversation. "So have you figured out your set list for regionals?"

"No we still a little indecisive and its stressing me kind of. I mean if we want to win we need to have a kick ass arrangement but we don't have that yet." Jesse said sighing. "What about you?"

"We have all decided on a set list now its just getting the performance perfected then we should be good."

"How's Alice settling in?" Jesse was completely oblivious that there was tension between her and Beca and Amy made it worse.

"She's doing great." Beca wasn't sure what to say but she couldn't talk bad a bout Alice who technically hasn't done anything but had a 'toner' for Jesse.

Beca changed the subject on to school work. Beca knew that if she wanted to stay a Bella then she had to work hard.

"So what happened to your plans about moving to LA?" Jesse asked. He already knew what she was going to say but he wanted her to say it.

"Well as you are aware, I helped the Bellas win the ICCAs so obviously I had to stay and fulfil my duty of a Bella woman."

"Yeah and…" Jesse really wanted her to say that she stay for him. Beca knew what he was doing and it again made her uncomfortable she wasn't good at the mushy stuff.

"Annnnnd there's this really cute guy in my philosophy class his name's Josh and he plays football. So I was determined to sit next t him this year and maybe, I dunno get his number and hook up with him." Beca said in the girliest voice possible while making a joke out of this situation.

"I've got competition, I see." Jesse laughed. He still wanted her to say that she said for him but he thought this was better than nothing.

Her heart was racing she really wanted to tell him that she stayed for him but she wasn't mushy and didn't want his ego to get any bigger than it already was.

They walked back to campus hand in hand. Jesse dropped Beca off at her dorm.

"Sorry that tonight didn't go as well as planned but-" Jesse was cut off by Beca pressing her lips against his.

They pulled apart and Beca said "Don't worry, I enjoyed to good parts of tonight. It sucks that those dumb boys ruined it but that's okay and I'm okay."

They kissed one last time but they kept deepening it. If Amy was in Beca's room then there would be a completely different outcome to this.

"BECA!" Fat Amy flew open the door."I thought you were out here"

"Were you spying on us?" Beca asked, arms crossed.

"Uh noooooo." The three of them stood in awkward silence.

"Uh, I'd better go. See ya tomorrow Becs." Jesse said then kissed her on the cheek. He knew this would embarrass her. She felt her cheeks go slightly pink. Once Jesse had walked around the corner Fat Amy pulled Beca into their room. To her surprise Chloe and Stacie were already there. Chloe was reading a magazine and Stacie and was painting her nails.

Chloe stood up and said very excitedly "Tell us everything."

"Yeah was he good. He seems like he'd be good-" Beca cut Stacie off.

"What are talking about and why are you here?" beca was so confused now.

"Amy said that you and Jesse were 'doing it' tonight" Stacie said while doing physical quote marks with her fingers.

"We went out for a move then dinner nothing else happened! Now I'd much appreciate it if you left as I'm exhausted." Beca didn't mean to snap but she was sick of the girls constantly talking about her relationship.

 **A/N- So that was a quick chapter 2. I don't exactly know where this story is going but I hope that you like it so far. Again please se review and give me prompts I'd really like that.**


End file.
